In the more recent multilamp units such as the "flip-flash" devices, it has become common practice to utilize a printed circuit board (PCB) and to connect the lead-in wires from the unit's flashlamps to lamp-firing circuitry located on one of the PCB's surfaces. Heretofore, these connections have been accomplished primarily by using one of three methods. A first involves simply soldering the ends of the lead-in wires to the respective circuit paths or terminals. Understandably, this method requires added material as well as precisioned alignment between wires and terminals immediately prior to connection. A second technique involves use of added conductive components such as eyelets, rivets, etc. which are inserted in holes in the PCB and the lead-in wires inserted therein. After insertion, the eyelets are crimped and bent to the desired configuration. An example of this method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,578 (Herman). This method has also proven disadvantageous due to the need for the described added parts as well as the requirement for precise eyelet and lead-in wire alignment during eyelet positioning and crimping, respectively. Understandably, these latter steps are also time-consuming and thus not readily adaptable to an industry which demands high production rates.
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,798 (Bechard et al), a third technique for connecting lead-in wires to circuitry on a PCB has been to embed the wires within the PCB's substrate such that portions thereof physically contact the circuitry either on a bottom surface or by impression across an upper (top) surface. One problem of such a method has been the ready possibility of faulty connections due primarily to inadequate substrate deformation. Such a technique fails to readily lend itself to manufacture of a miniaturized, final product because of the need for relatively large spaces on the substrate for securement of each lamp.
It is believed therefore that a multilamp photoflash unit which provides for sound, effective connection between the unit's PCB circuitry and lamp lead-in wires without the several disadvantages cited above would constitute a significant advancement in the art. As will be described, an added feature of the connection means of the instant invention is the positive securement and a alignment of the unit's lamps in relation to the PCB component.